The University of Michigan has a 55-year tradition of training Ph.D.'s in social psychology, who go on to outstanding and productive research careers. Training is broad both in theoretical orientation, substantive focus of research, and methodology. Four foci of research training in the program include social cognition, emotions, culture, and basic psychological processes, and intergroup relations. We request funds to support six predoctoral trainees in each year of a 5-year grant. The program attracts highly qualified students with undergraduate and masters degrees from excellent colleges and universities, and typically takes 5 years to complete. Training facilities include the office, laboratory, teaching and administrative facilities of the Psychology Department in East Hall on the central campus of the University of Michigan, and the office and research facilities of the Institute for Social Research, especially the Research Center for Group Dynamics. [unreadable] [unreadable]